The Healing
by PrincessFlame91
Summary: Seq to Vampire's Breath. Tohru has risen from her death that was caused by the Soumas. Kyo was one of the only ones to attempt to help her. Will she forgive the rest or will they suffer under her wrath... After all, she's a vampire now... Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **_THIS IS MAJOR!_** Read _VAMPIRE'S BREATH_ **FIRST** before reading this! It won't make much sense otherwise, and I ain't gonna go type up a summary, jus cuz ppl too lazy to read a short lil fic before this one. Oh, and well, tell me if ya wanna beta for me! Jus mention it in ur review, k! Awesome! Ya, well, I'm gonna let you people go, and start reading my super gay fic! Lol! Ya, well, l8rz!

After the service, the Soumas all stood before her grave. At the same time, they all chorused (excluding Rin, who had run away again, and Akito, for he was dead--and wouldn't have apologized anyways), "Tohru Honda, we all apologize for bestowing upon you, the vampire's breath."

They had been standing in silence for a couple of minutes before Yuki stiffened.

"The rats are talking." He said, glaring at them when some of them snickered. "They're saying that they can hear something inside of the coffin." He paused again. "Like something scratching at it, trying to get out. Like something's alive in there. Oh my god. They are saying that the lid is moving; that something is moving the lid off it. She's still alive!"

They quickly went to the edge of the grave, for they had yet to fill it up with dirt, and saw the lid come off. They gasped when they saw Tohru stumble out…or was it Tohru? Something about her was different. She seemed…inhuman… she seemed like…a vampire.

Tohru jumped from the coffin to level ground with little effort. She looked around at the ring of Souma's with cold eyes, until they rested on Kyo. Her eyes immediately softened, and she quickly went to him, embraced him …and didn't end up with an armful of cat. He was still human, much to everyone's disbelief.

"Tohru…" Kyo started, "what the hell is going on? Why didn't I transform?" Tohru slowly tilted her head up to look at him.

"It is because we're the same now, Kyo. We both have vampire blood in us. We are the same." She suddenly gasped. "Kyo, we can be together now…forever. We can be one. One. I am so happy Kyo. So happy…happy…Kyo…"

Tohru's voice faded as her strength ebbed away. Her body went limp in Kyo's arms, yet her arms did not relinquish their hold from around his waist. He gently brushed her hair from her face, his eyes tender. He gently shifted her until he was able to lift her.

"We should probably bring her home," he said. "She looks exhausted. It's not as if she has anywhere else to go for now, until we tell her friends. That is, if we tell them. We probably should. That Hana girl might recognize her waves. I don't want her coming after us for that." They all gave a nervous chuckle at that. Even if she was a friend of Tohru's, she was still creepy. They could never deny that.

Suddenly, Hatori pushed Kyo forward gently. "Kyo, we still need to get her home. Just standing out here all day won't do her any good. Besides, we need time before she wakes up to get something for her to feed on, otherwise she won't be a happy fresh vampire recruit." Kyo stared at Hatori.

"You make it sound like fuckin' girl scouts or something! Recruit my ass," he added in a low murmur.

So, with lighter hearts, they departed for the honke.

Tohru woke up with a strange, yet very strong urge for fresh, raw meat: still warm, and dripping with bright red blood. She looked around in a daze, and found that Kyo was carrying her into the forest.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. She wondered if he was already planning to leave her, before they had even begun to even be together in the first place. As though he sensed her thoughts, he began to explain to her.

"I think you should feel the need for blood now, right? Well, that's why you're in here: so you can have as much blood as you want, without causing much of an uproar or unexplainable deaths. It's a lot easier that way. Less stress makes the meat taste better. By the way, I'm sorry, but you'll have to feast on your own. I can't stand blood in my mouth anymore. Sorry." Tohru shrugged it off.

"You are going to stay with me though, right? I do not want to be here, all alone. I would feel so alone…" Kyo pulled her into his arms.

"I would never leave you. I do not want to lose you again. I love you too much and too deeply to go through something like thinking you are dead again. That really pained me…" he paused "…I love you too much to let you go. Oh, Tohru. I love you."

The two stood together in the clearing of the forest, holding each other in each other's arms, neither wanting to let go of their love.

Well, there it is. The new series! Wow, you people must be soo excited! If you're really excited, then you can send me money for my birthday! blinksinnocently . Nah, I'm playin. I kid, I kid. Lol. That wud b nice tho… oh well! Newayz, review me, and I'll talk… err… _type _to ya'll l8rz! Cya peeps! Bleedin' off, forever PrincessFlame91. Well, cya later kids!


	2. Chapter 2

"You are going to stay with me though, right? I do not want to be here, all alone. I would feel so alone…" Kyo pulled her into his arms.

"I would never leave you. I do not want to lose you again. I love you too much and too deeply to go through something like thinking you are dead again. That really pained me…" he paused "…I love you too much to let you go. Oh, Tohru. I love you."

The two stood together in the clearing of the forest, holding each other in each other's arms, neither wanting to let go of their love.

Suddenly, feeling two pricks in his neck, Kyo jumped. He pulled away from it and looked at Tohru to find her staring up at him with big, innocent eyes.

"I'm hungry!" she said, pouting cutely. Kyo gave her an odd look, before he accidentally let his laugh out.

"You're just too cute, Tohru. Come over here." He was about to pull her into his arms, but then he caught the hungry look inn her eyes. "...Or you can eat first. Whatever's fine with you...as long as you don't eat me. Heh heh..."

Tohru cocked her head at him again, and just giggled. "Don't worry Kyo. I only use my teeth when we're in bed. So you just wait till later, and you'll get that bite and more that you've been so eager for."

Kyo chuckled softly at her comment, but his eyes still held an uneasy look. "Look, woman, " he said, "just eat already! You're makin' me nervous..." Tohru smiled sweetly at Kyo, licking her lips.

"I believe I have found my prey." She murmured lowly. "Now I have just to catch it!" And with that, she leapt Into Kyo's arms, laughing lightly, a sound that Kyo had sorely missed. He tenderly looked into her eyes, and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Kyo," she murmured, "I told you... I'll give you your bite later. Stop being so impatient!" She added. She gently pulled herself out from his arms. "Besides," she said, "I'm too hungry right now... I'd drink you dry. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Somehow, the thought of Tohru being so harsh got Kyo horny. He did his best to will his erection down before Tohru saw it, but luck wasn't on his side.

Tohru looked over at him, and couldn't hold back her snicker. She decided that she would have to make it very pleasing to Kyo when she got to him. She loved seeing him squirm though. She wanted to feel him squirming above her, trying to hold back his desire. And then... she couldn't hold back her blush and remorse that such thoughts had just gone through her head. She couldn't figure out where they had come from. She knew that she hadn't been able to think like that before she died.

A chill went through her as she realized that she had risen from... the dead. She had been dead. She had been about to be buried... for eternity... She was a freak now. A monster. Unnatural... What would her friends think of her now? Would they still be friends with her? Would they want to stay friends with her? ... Would she even be able to let them know that she was alive?

Kyo looked over at Tohru and noticed her depressed expression. Somehow, seeing her so sad made him feel depressed... Could it be love? He knew that he loved her, but he just didn't realize that it went so deep that he would feel for her emotions. But, he concluded, since he did feel for them, and even if he didn't, he could not leave her looking so miserable.

"Tohru," he asked, "what's the matter with ya? Are you 'k? Tell me." Tohru looked at Kyo with a pained expression, wondering if he would understand. Did he know what it felt like, to be faced with the possibility of having to cut off contact with your closest friends? Would he be able to understand her pain?

Kyo saw her judgmental and doubting look, and did the only thing he could at the moment. He pulled her into a warm embrace, and just put his trust in her that she would tell him what was bothering her when the time was right and she was comfortable with him. He felt Tohru move closer to his warmth, and cuddle into his chest.

"I'm hungry." She said in a distant voice. Kyo hesitantly pulled away from her, since she needed to feed, but he didn't want to be fed on.

"Tell me when you're ready," he said, "'k? Tohru nodded at Kyo, her eyes a bit foggy. Kyo draped an arm over her shoulder and led her deeper into the forest to find a deer or something to feed on. Even if he was a vampire, he didn't enjoy drinking human blood all that much. He hoped that Tohru would be the same. He would have to send someone else to take her hunting in the beginning if she preferred to feed on humans. He just couldn't stomach it.

As they wandered deeper into the forest, they heard two people talking softly. Tohru's body stiffened and froze as she recognized the voice. A longing whine found it's way out of her throat. Oh, how much she missed Hana and Uo.

* * *

All right. Here's the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long. I just haven't been able to get to it. That and I've been having writer's block with this one. I have no idea where to take it… I guess I'll just have to let it take me, then… Well, don't be expecting any updates in the next month. I'm gonna be in India until July, so I'm not gonna be on any computers between family and sightseeing. I'm soo excited about it!

Oh, and btw… if anyone who reads this also sees Weiß Kreuz, then I have a fic up called The Beast. Warning: It's a yaoi. Ken/Ran. Ya… That's about it.

Well, I'll be going now. TTYL8rz!

-PrincessFlame91


End file.
